


Soldiers and Asset

by Shinigami24



Series: It's a Wonderful World [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Bucky and Steve have made a life in Wakanda, but a deal brings them out of their comfort zone. And they have unfinished business to deal with.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Winter Soldier arc. I know I promised that I wouldn't post it until May, but plans change. The Antman arc is next.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury has an important meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for Soldiers and Asset, part 2 in IaWW. The prologue for Part 3 should be posted tmw. Fast, I know, but my planned fics were done earlier than I expected.  
> Enjoy Bucky and Steve's taking down HYDRA. Hopefully no one minds who I chose to play the role of the Asset.

**_2011;_ **

James 'Bucky' Barnes escaped HYDRA's grasp early and reunited with his friends. Peggy was horrified when she discovered that the agency she founded had been tainted by HYDRA. She vowed that they would fall one day. However, they needed to find trustworthy allies first before they could root out HYDRA.

**_2012;_ **

Steve Rogers was found and brought to New York City. After he recovered, he was reunited with Bucky. A few weeks later, the Avengers assembled to take on Loki and his Chitauri army.

The Avengers consisted of; Captain America, Sergeant Barnes, Thor, the Hulk, Wasp, Agent Trip, Black Widow, and Hawkeye. Their lives would never be the same.

After the Battle of New York, Trip told Bucky and Steve about Wakanda. Bucky and Steve visited Wakanda and were welcomed by the royal family. Bucky was able to get the triggers removed. He and Steve became permanent residents of Wakanda. The Brooklyn boys had found their new home in the 21st century.

* * *

**_Golden City, Wakanda, southern Africa, 2014;_ **

Bucky and Steve had alone time. They cuddled up in their bed. Bucky's arm had been replaced with a vibranium prosthetic. His new arm had gold veins and was more comfortable.

"Til the end of the line, Buck." Steve smiled.

"Til the end of the line, Stevie." Bucky returned the smile. They held each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick Fury met with Georges Batroc in a secret bunker. Both men were tense and staring at each other.

"Mr. Batroc, I have a job for you." Fury began. Batroc was curious.

"Tell me more." he requested.


	2. Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky go on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

**_National Mall, Washington Monument, Washington D.C.;_ **

Bucky and Steve were in Washington D.C. for a visit. They went jogging. The super soldiers were currently running circles around another jogger.

"Don't say it! Don't you say it!" the jogger exclaimed.

"On your left!" Steve called.

"On your right!" Bucky added.

"You guys suck." Sam Wilson complained.

* * *

A few minutes later, Bucky and Steve were talking with Sam when Natasha came by in her car.

"Hey fellas, I'm here to pick up a pair of fossils for a mission." Natasha announced.

"Very funny." Steve replied as he got in the car. Bucky joined him.

"What mission?" Bucky asked suspiciously.

* * *

A hour or so later, the trio were with a STRIKE team. Rumlow was going over the details. A SHIELD vessel; Lemurian Star had been hijacked by Georges Batroc and his mercenaries. The group was to rescue the hostages abroad.

"...this is how we are rescuing them." Rumlow finished. Everyone chorused an affirmative. Bucky and Steve traded looks before Steve answered for both of them.

"Understood." he replied.

"Good. Get ready to move!" Rumlow said. All of sudden, Bucky and Steve opened the door and parachuted out.

"Hey! Where's your chutes?" a STRIKE team member asked. Natasha looked out and shrugged.

"Apparently, they brought their own." she quipped.

* * *

**_Lemurian Star;_ **

Black Widow landed on the mercenaries. She took them all down with Widow's Bites. When the mercs had been laid out, Black Widow sat down at a monitor and got to work. She coped the information off the ship's computers onto a USB disk.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were busy taking out the guards stationed throughout the ship. All of sudden, they ran into Batroc.

"I thought you were more than just a shield." Batroc taunted. Unable to resist a challenge, Steve reached up and took off his helmet.

"Let's see." he responded in French. Bucky glared at the pirate.

"If he gets hurt, you're dead." he vowed. Batroc twitched as the fight began.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's hotel room;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Despite the unexpected detour, the mission had been successful. Batroc had been captured. Steve was still annoyed about finding Natasha in the engine room.

"What was with Nat taking a detour?" he grumbled.

"Fury probably figured it out and was trying to get proof." Bucky answered.

"I can ask later. Since we have a meeting at 9." Steve offered. Then they settled down to cuddle.


	3. Invasive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sees a new reality and don't like what it means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

**_The Triskelion, SHIELD headquarters;_ **

Fury called Steve for a meeting. When Steve asked Fury about Natasha's side mission. Fury sidestepped the question and showed them what SHIELD had been working on.

"This is Project Insight. Three next generation Helicarriers. We're gonna neutralize a lot of threats before they even happen." he revealed. Steve took into the sight of three helicarriers improved on the original he remembered from two years before.

"I thought the punishment usually came after the crime." he replied.

"We cannot afford to wait that long." came the reply.

"Who's we?" Steve wanted to know.

"The WSC." Fury replied. An uneasy silence fell as Steve eyed the helicarriers with trepidation.

* * *

"Do you really think that Project Insight will help?" he wanted to know.

"SHIELD takes the world as it is, not as we'd like it to be." Fury replied.

"This isn't freedom. This is fear!" Steve exclaimed. A few minutes later, they were back in the bay.

"Stark helping out should have set alarms ringing. Him having input in anything means the idea was doomed from the start." he declared as he walked off.

* * *

**_Pierce's office, the Triskelion;  
_ **

Fury met with Alexander Pierce. They exchanged greetings before Fury got to business.

"I'm uh,...here to ask you for a favor. I want you to call for a vote. Project Insight has to be delayed. " he stated.

"Nick, that's not a favor. That's a hearing, a long one." Pierce responded.

"It could be nothing, probably is nothing. But I just need time to make sure it is nothing." Fury reasoned.

"What if there is something?" Pierce replied.

"Then we'll be damn glad that those helicarriers aren't in the air." came the reply. A few minutes later, they parted, and Fury headed to his office.

"Secure office." Fury said to the computer as he got out the disk Natasha had given him. Inserting the disk, he spoke;

"Open Lemurian Star satellite launch file."

"Access denied." came the reply. Fury frowned, before trying something else.

"Run decryption."

"Decryption failed." the computer replied.

"Director override, Fury, Nicholas J." Fury tried.

"Override denied. All files sealed." came the reply.

"On whom authority?" Fury wanted to know.

"Fury, Nicholas J." the computer responded. Fury was confused and worried.

"World Security Council." he stated.

"Confirmed." the computer said.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's hotel room;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"Fury refused to answer my questions. But I did found out about their project in the works; something called Project Insight. Tony Stark helped with it." Steve was saying.

"Figures, but we all know that HYDRA is lurking, so whatever Project Insight turns out to be. HYDRA will have the upper hand in the end." Bucky warned.

"So, should we strike then?" Steve wanted to know.

"No, let's wait for a sign. Then we'll act." came the reply. Then they shared a kiss.

* * *

Elsewhere, Pierce met with their new Asset; the Winter Soldier; Josef. Josef was one of the soldiers from the program HYDRA had set up in the 90s.

"New orders. Your mission is to assassinate Colonel Nicholas Fury. Also retrieve Barnes. It's past time we got our Asset back." Pierce declared.

"Understood." Josef responded as he turned on his heels and left the room. The clock was counting down. Soon, Project Insight would be carried out, and HYDRA could finally emerge from the shadows. They'd hidden long enough.


	4. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky visit Peggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. OPaM will be updated tmw.

**_Smithsonian National Museum of American History, Washington D.C;_ **

Bucky and Steve visited the Smithsonian. They had been told about the Captain America and Howling Commandos exhibit. They wanted to see the exhibit for themselves. A narrator was detailing whom Captain America was.

"A symbol to the nation. A hero to the world. The story of Captain America is one story of honor, bravery, and sacrifice." the narrator said.

As expected, there were footage of Bucky and Steve from the war. In the display, there were mannequins wearing costumes of the Howling Commandos, Sgt Barnes, and Captain America. A painting portrayed them. There was a TV showing Peggy being interviewed.

"Steve saved over a thousand men, including the man who would... become my husband as it turned out. Even after he died, Steve was still changing my life." Peggy recalled.

There was even a special exhibit on Bucky. On his fall, presumed death, and his return. The details were vague, while the public knew that Bucky had been a POW, Peggy had decided to keep the actual details quiet. It was too dangerous for the full truth to be revealed. But one day...

The men were in awe and loved it all. They looked around and were swept down memory lane. After they finished exploring, they left the museum.

* * *

After leaving the Smithsonian, Bucky and Steve visited Peggy at her nursing home. An elderly Peggy smiled at the super-soldiers. They looked at the table showing pictures of Peggy with her family.

"You should be proud of yourself, Peggy." Steve said.

"Mm. I have lived a life. My regret is that you two didn't get to live it. You have only just begun." Peggy responded. As if on cue, Sharon arrived.

"Aunt Peggy!" Sharon beamed as she knelt to kiss her aunt.

"Boys, meet my niece, Sharon. She's my brother Michael's granddaughter. Sharon, you remember Bucky, that's Steve." Peggy introduced.

"Hi, Captain Rogers, I know you through stories." Sharon replied.

"What stories?" Steve asked nervously.

"Only the good stuff." Bucky chuckled.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's hotel room;_ **

Bucky and Steve talked with the surviving Howlies over Skype. They smiled at each other.

"Great to see you guys again." Dum Dum greeted.

"Same. How are you guys doing?" Bucky asked.

"Fine." Gabe replied. Then they sat down to catch up.

* * *

**_US Veterans Counseling Center, Washington D.C.;_ **

That afternoon, Bucky and Steve visited the VA center where Sam worked. They saw him talking with a group of vets, a female vet in particular. The vet was discussing her problems overcoming her PTSD.

"Okay, see you next week." Sam said as he ended the meeting. As the soldiers filed out, Sam looked up and saw Bucky and Steve.

"Hey, guys." he greeted.

"You said we could stop by." Steve said. Then they started to talk...

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's hotel room;  
_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their room. After they shut and locked the door, they stripped and got onto the bed. Bucky kissed Steve hard, before grabbing the lube. He slicked up his fingers and proceeded to prep Steve.

Steve moaned loudly. When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his love. Bucky slowed down and dragged it out.

Fifteen minutes later, they were close, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve. He started stroking. Minutes later, Steve spilled his seed all over both of their stomachs. Bucky held out for a bit more, before coming deep inside of his love. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.


	5. The Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick's suspicions may be real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but I kept getting sidetracked yesterday.

**_Washington D.C.;_ **

Nick was driving through the streets in a computer controlled car. He made a phone call;

"Open secure line zero-four-zero-five." he stated. Maria picked up on the other end.

"This is Hill." Maria responded.

"I need you here in D.C. Deep shadows conditions." Nick announced.

"Give me four hours." came the reply.

"You have three, over." Fury replied before he hung up.

* * *

Fury continue driving through the city. All of sudden, he was surrounded by police cars. Some even rear ended his car. When a SWAT van pulled up; the computer announced;

"D.C. Metropolice dispatch shows no units within this area." Fury instantly realized that it was a sham. The so called officers were actually disguised mercenaries.

"Get me out of there!" Fury said to his car. The mercenaries started shooting at his car.

"Propulsion systems offline." the computer replied.

"Then reboot!" Fury exclaimed, as the mercenaries brought out a battering ram to use. The mercenaries proceeded to attempt to break in.

"Windows integrity 31%...19%...1%" the car said.

"Now!" Fury declared. A mini gun was brought up, and Fury used it to return fire. The SWAT truck and several police cars exploded.

"Propulsion systems online." the car announced.

"Full acceleration, now!" Fury declared. The car got into gear and drove off. The mercenaries gave chase.

* * *

Fury was on the run when a mysterious figure appeared. They shot a bomb that attached itself to the car resulting into an explosion and the car being flipped over. They stalked over to the car and reached inside to rip the door open.

Instead, they found the car empty. In the place where Fury had been, there was a hole made by a laser weapon...

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve arrived at Sharon's place. Sharon snuck them inside. They sat down to talk it through, but the footsteps in the apartment above her was moving at an awkward pace. Bucky and Steve went upstairs and saw an injured Fury.

"What happened?!" Steve asked.

"I was ambushed. I was right about SHIELD. We're compromised." he responded.

"We know, but this is good confirmation." Bucky replied. All of sudden, someone shot at Fury from above. They looked up and saw a shadow peeking through the skylight.

Fury collapsed and Bucky took off after the shooter. Fury pressed a USB disk into Steve's hand.

"Take this. Trust no one." he warned. The shooter got away fast.

* * *

Bucky, Steve, and Natasha watched as the doctors worked on Fury. Fury died on the table.

"Time 12:15AM." the doctor announced. Natasha was visibly sad. The other SHIELD agents walked away. Steve took advantage of the chaos to hide the disk in the vending machine. They had a lot to think through.

Unknown to everyone else, Maria had arrived and got Fury out of there. Then they went off the grid. Time to gather allies.


	6. The Big Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury has an accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. CH 6 will be posted next.

**_Triskelion, SHIELD headquarters, Washington D.C.;_ **

Jasper Sitwell met with Maria after Fury's funeral.

"Orders from Pierce. Go to New York." Sitwell replied.

"Why? What happened?" Maria asked.

"You're too close to Fury. Just go. There is a plane waiting." came the reply. Maria left the room, but decided not to go to New York. She had a hunch on whom not to trust.

"Something is up. This may go all the way to top." she mused as she left.

* * *

Steve was called into Pierce's office for a chat. Pierce acted normal, even mentioning his friendship with Fury.

"The WSC have their suspicions about Nick. Did you know that Nick hired Georges Batroc?" Pierce mentioned. Steve stared at the man like he had lost his mind. He couldn't believe any of it.

* * *

A few minutes later, Steve was walking into the elevator. All of sudden, the elevator was slowly filled with STRIKE members. Then Steve pressed a button and went to leave the elevator. He looked at the others.

"Before we get started, does anyone wanna to get out?" he asked, as he readied his shield.

"This isn't personal, Cap." Rumlow responded as they attacked. Steve swiftly defeated them. He went to open the doors, only to discover more agents coming his way. He turned and used his shield to crash through the glass wall.

The workers were milling around when glass shards rained down on them. They instantly covered their heads. Moments later, Captain America landed on the floor. Only the shield and super serum prevented any serious injuries. He stood up and staggered away.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sitwell shouted when they saw Captain America stumbling away.

* * *

**_Washington D.C.;_ **

Captain America was riding his motorcycle home when he discovered that he was being followed by a quinjet. He had to pull off daring stunts in order to get away. But get away he did.

He next encountered Hawkeye. The archer landed and after a brief exchange, he decided to let Steve go.

"You owe me an explanation." the agent told his leader.

"Later." Steve promised as he took off.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve met up at a gym. Bucky brought a change of clothes in a duffel. Steve swiftly got changed, putting on a t-shirt, hoodie, and jeans. 

He dumped the uniform into a duffel bag and grabbed his shield. Then he and Bucky left the center, hand in hand.


	7. Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, Steve, and Natasha go to a military base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. AFS will be updated next.

The SHIELD agents were sent to the sports center. They stormed the gym and spread out throughout the building, scaring the civilians.

As the agents looked through the court, one found the bag on a bench. They unzipped the bag and found the uniform instead. They groaned, Cap had outsmarted them.

"Not again!" they moaned.

* * *

**_hospital;_ **

While the agents were discovering that Captain America had escaped yet again, Bucky and Steve arrived at the hospital. They walked through the hallways to the vending machine. Steve got out some charge and went to deposit a coin when Natasha showed up.

"Looking for this?" the redhead asked, holding up said disk.

"How did you get it?" Steve was suspicious.

"I have my ways. I would love to know who shot Fury. Even if it doesn't make sense, the MO matches up." Natasha declared.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Ask your boyfriend about Iran." Natasha glared at Bucky.

"I already apologized for that!" Bucky defended his case.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"Five years ago..." Natasha began.

_Black Widow had been given a mission to escort a nuclear engineer out of Iran. Someone shot out her tires when they were near Odessa, causing Natasha to lose control and the car to go over a cliff. Black Widow pulled her charge out, sadly the Winter Soldier was waiting. Black Widow threw herself over the scientist, and the Winter Soldier shot through her. The bullet went through her, killing the engineer instantly._

"It was a soviet slug. So bye, bye bikinis." Natasha finished, showing Steve the scar.

"One problem with your theory, I'm not the only Winter Soldier. HYDRA got their hands on a super soldier serum. The story is Howard managed to recreate it. They used it on their assassin squad. They had me train them. That's how I know they are real." Bucky replied. They looked at him.

* * *

**_mall, New Jersey;_ **

The trio were trying to decrypt the disk. They ended up in a mall, and were on the escalators, when they spotted a STRIKE team.

"PDA makes people uncomfortable." Natasha said. Bucky pulled Steve into a kiss, their hands roamed each other's bodies. Natasha merely smirked as she took out her phone to take pictures. The STRIKE team was disgusted and fled the scene. The couple laughed at their discomfort and kept kissing.

* * *

**_Camp LeHigh;  
_ **

Bucky, Steve, and Natasha made it to a WW2 SHIELD base. They walked into the building, and discovered a secret entrance. They took the elevator to the hidden office below. They saw portraits of the founders; Howard Stark, Peggy Carter, and Colonel Phillips.

There were computers and other equipment. They sat down at one of the computers, and Natasha put in the flash drive. All of sudden, Zola's face appeared on the screen. Steve and Bucky were horrified and angry.

"How did you get here?" Steve demanded.

"Invited." Zola replied.

"It was Operation Paperclip after WW2. SHIELD recruited German scientists with strategic values." Natasha explained.

"They let in HYDRA scientists?!" Steve shouted.

"They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own." Zola replied.

"That explains how HYDRA infiltrated SHIELD." Steve declared as he glared at the gloating scientist.

* * *

**_Pierce's house;_ **

Rumlow was reporting to Pierce. Rumlow was on edge.

"We need the Asset." he reported.

"He's on his way." Pierce promised. Renata was coming back in to gather her things when she saw the Winter Soldier.

"Well, this is inconvenient," Pierce said as he pulled his gun and shot. Renata was dead before she hit the ground.

"Dispose of her body." Pierce commanded, as he took his leave. The Winter Soldier stood up and moved over.


	8. Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio goes to Sam's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

Bucky, Steve, and Natasha arrived at Sam's house. Sam opened the door to find the trio on his doorstep.

"We need your help." Steve said.

"Come in." Sam responded, opening the door. After a brief exchange, they discovered that Sam had been para-rescue, when he tossed down his dossier.

"Take that as my resume." he stated.

"Sam, no. You got out for a reason." Steve protested.

"Captain America needs my help. When do we start?" Sam responded.

"We just did." Bucky replied.

"Let's get those wings." Natasha suggested.

* * *

The quarter went looking for a HYDRA mole; Jasper Sitwell. They found and questioned him, but Sitwell scoffed.

"HYDRA will just kill me." he replied.

"How about we drop you from a roof?" Steve suggested.

"Yeah, right, like Captain America would do such a thing." came the retort.

"You're right, I wouldn't. Not when she can." Steve said as he looked to Natasha. In reply, Natasha kicked Sitwell off of the roof. Sitwell screamed as he fell. A few minutes later, Falcon flew up, holding on to a terrified HYDRA agent.

"Fine! I'll tell you everything!" Sitwell exclaimed.

* * *

The team were driving through DC, when the Winter Soldier found them. He landed on top of their car and punched through the windshield, before yanking open a car door. He reached in and hauled the screaming Sitwell out.

Moments later, he hurled Sitwell into traffic, killing him. All the hell broke loose as the team fled the car and HYDRA pounced...

* * *

The heroes fought the Russian HYDRA teams on the bridge. Sam stole one of the HYDRA agent's guns and took cover as he put said gun to use.

Bullets flew all over the place as vehicles were overturned. Agents were shooting at the heroes. Civilians were screaming as they tried to get away.

Natasha was all over the place from fighting the Winter Soldier to helping the civilians get away, to fighting HYDRA agents.

The Winter Soldier took a potshot at Natasha, resulting into the super-soldiers running forwards to join the fight...

* * *

**_the bridge;_ **

Bucky and Steve were fighting the Winter Soldier. The Winter Soldier had a knife and were trying to stab them. Bucky fought back with his various weapons. Steve had the shield and put it to good use. He kept blocking the Winter Soldier's every move.

All of sudden, Steve got an idea. He yanked on the mask abruptly, causing the soldier to stumble, Steve got the upper hand and threw said soldier over his shoulder.

The soldier fell and his mask came off. The soldier got up and turned around with a scowl. His face was then revealed to both super soldiers.

"What the fuck?! Josef you bastard!" Bucky shouted.

"You know him?" Steve asked his lover.

"Yeah." Bucky confirmed, as an uneasy silence fell...


	9. Clean Slate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio forms a group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

The super soldiers stared at each other in shock and confusion. All of sudden, Josef threw down a grenade and escaped. The quartet were surrounded by the STRIKE team. The STRIKE team took them into custody. They were secured in the back of the van.

* * *

A few minutes later, the quartet were in the transport truck. Natasha had a wound and was bleeding.

"You know him?" Sam asked Bucky.

"Unfortunately yes." Bucky confirmed with a dark scowl.

"He was one of HYDRA's top assassins. He was supposed to be in cryo." he finished. Just then Natasha groaned.

"Hey, get her some help!" Steve pleaded. The guard scoffed and Maria saw her chance. She broke them out, bashing guards in the face and shooting the driver.

Maria stopped to throw HYDRA agents out of the truck before she started the truck and drove them to a secret tunnel. Within the tunnel was curtains that hid a very much alive Fury. They were totally shocked.

"Surprise," Nick sighed, still breathing heavily.

* * *

_**secret tunnel;  
** _

The group met with Nick, Maria, Clint, Trip, and several trusted allies. Among the group were; Layla Falsworth, Kira Morita, Kevin Dugan, and Marc Dernier. The foursome happily greeted Bucky and Steve with hugs. Then the group sat down to begin their discussion.

"Where do we begin?" Marc asked.

* * *

A few minutes later, the group were going through their notes as they went down their checklist.

"How can we root HYDRA out? They and SHIELD are like one side of the same coin." Sharon wanted to know.

"Everything needs to go, so you can start all over again with a clean slate this time." Steve warned.

"Fine, everything goes." Fury said.

"What's the plan?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Take down Project Insight from the inside, using those microchips. If we replace the satellite chips with those, we can sabotage the project." Fury revealed.

"We're listening." Bucky said. So Fury began to explain his plan.

* * *

While the others were occupied, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up. Bucky kissed Steve softly.

"We'll be fine, baby." Bucky promised.


	10. Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team brings their plan together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. AFS will be updated tmw. I almost forgot, have a Marry Christmas, everyone! Enjoy!:)

**_secret tunnel;_ **

Fury and Maria met with Layla and Kira in order to fine tune their plan.

"I'll be manning the comms." Maria was saying.

"I'll be dealing with Pierce and the WSC." Fury added. They finished up all of the planning.

"Okay, let's put this to work." Layla said.

* * *

 While Fury's group were occupied, Trip met with Thor and the remaining Avengers. He filled them in on the ongoing situation.

"Oh my God!" Hope exclaimed. She was shocked, yet it explained so much.

Thank you for letting us know." Bruce said with Hope and Thor nodding their agreement. Then they went to warn their families and friends. Before making preparations to go off the grid and lay low for the next while.

* * *

**_secret tunnel;_ **

Fury cleared the air with Natasha. Natasha was tense until Fury apologized as he handed over the photostatic veil. Natasha took said veil.

"I accept your apology." she responded.

"Good. Now, get out there and save our world, Agent." Fury responded.

* * *

While Natasha was accepting Fury's apology, Sharon met with the few SHIELD agents she trusted.

"HYDRA is here and they are trying to take over the world." she warned.

"What? No way, Sharon!" Mack exclaimed.

"Trust me. I have some things to show you." Sharon replied. They all looked around to make sure that no one were looking. They wanted to see what proof Sharon had.

* * *

**_hotel room;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They locked the door of their brand new hotel room. They kissed before stripping down. When they were naked, Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on the bed. Bucky then grabbed the lube and got onto the bed.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and proceeded to prep Steve thoroughly, causing him to moan. When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve.

The pace was steady, as Bucky took things slow at first, before speeding up. A few minutes later, they were close to their climaxes, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve. He stroked his love to orgasm.

Steve came all over their stomachs and panted. Bucky held out for a bit more before coming deep inside of his love. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.


	11. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the team make their move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-the epi will be posted next.

**_Smithsonian National Museum of American History, Washington D.C.;_ **

Bucky and Steve made a detour to the Smithsonian with Sam in tow. A few minutes later, the security guard visited the room where the Captain America exhibit was. The elderly guard found two naked mannequins between the Howling Commandos mannequins. He was horrified.

"Oh man, I am so fired!" he declared.

* * *

**_Triskelion SHIELD headquarters, Theodore Roosevelt Island, Potomac River, between Washington D.C. and Virginia;  
_ **

Pierce was welcoming the World Security Council members; Yen Singh, Rockwell, and Hawley were among the group. They were in town to see Project Insight launch.

"This facility is biometrically controlled, and these will give you unrestricted access." Pierce said as he handed the group pins.

"Thank you." they said, as they walked into a conference room.

* * *

**_Project Insight headquarters;_ **

 Bucky, Steve, and Sam arrived at the headquarters where Project Insight was taking place. Bucky had on his Sgt Barnes uniform, while Steve wore his vintage Captain America uniform. They met with Maria and Trip.

The group knocked on the door to the main room. The tech got up and answered the door. When he saw the guns pointed at him, he held his hands up and stepped aside. The group walked inside. Trip and Maria stood guard while Steve sat down. After they switched the system on.

"Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time to know the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want: absolute control. They shot Nick Fury, and it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way...unless we stop them. And I know I'm asking a lot. The price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not." Steve announced.

"Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?" Sam asked.

"Off the top." Bucky answered.

* * *

**_Triskelion SHIELD headquarters, Theodore Roosevelt Island, Potomac River, Washington D.C.;_ **

SHIELD agents battled HYDRA agents. Friendships and lovers were torn apart when their true loyalties were revealed. It was an all out war, and the outcome would decide which side won.

In the conference room, the WSC were shocked and angry. They turned to Pierce and stared at him like they had never seen him before.

"You smug son of a bitch." Councilman Rockwell declared. Two HYDRA agents entered the room.

"Arrest him." Councilman Singh declared, thinking said agents were SHIELD. Instead, the HYDRA agents held them at gunpoint.

"I guess I've got the floor." Pierce replied. He was showboating when Councilwoman Hawley stood up and kicked the HYDRA agents' asses before taking their gun and pointing it at Pierce. She removed her disguise, revealing herself to be Natasha.

"I'm sorry. Did I step on your moment?" Natasha declared.

* * *

**_helicarrier bay;_ **

All the hell was breaking loose as HYDRA agents and Josef killed SHIELD agents and techs alike. Bucky, Steve, and Sam showed up with Kira and the next generation of Howling Commandos. The legacies went to the SHIELD agents' aid, while the trio took off for the helicarriers.

"How do we know the good guys from the bad guys?" Sam asked.

"If they're shooting at you, they're bad." Steve quipped. Falcon flew off, while Captain America and Sgt Barnes fought their way through the HYDRA agents. They had a launch to stop...


	12. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA is exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12-the epi will be posted next.

**_helicarrier bay, Project Insight Headquarters;_ **

Bucky and Steve finished installing the microchip at the first helicarrier, then they got on the third helicarrier. They found Josef standing on the bridge in the control room.

"If you have any actual brains in your head, you'll surrender." Bucky spoke flatly. In reply, Josef rushed them. Bucky met him halfway and they fought fiercely, while Steve headed for the targeting blades. He had just managed to install said microchip when Josef got off a lucky shot. Bucky went berserk when Steve collapsed in pain.

"Charlie locked. Fire now." Steve panted as he got Maria on the comms.

"But boys," Maria tried, knowing that Bucky and Steve were still on the helicarrier.

"Do it now!" came the reply. Maria sighed as she got to work.

* * *

**_conference room, overlooking helicarrier bay;_ **

Pierce watched from the window as all the hell broke loose in the helicarrier bay. Natasha had sat down at a computer and was typing on the keys.

"What are you doing?" Councilman Rockwell asked.

"She's disabling all security protocols and dumping all the secrets on the internet." Pierce replied.

"Including HYDRA's." Natasha replied.

"And SHIELD's. If you do this, none of your past will remain hidden. Are you ready for the world to see you as you really are?" Pierce said.

"Are you?" Natasha retorted. To everyone's surprise, a helicopter landed outside, and Fury entered the room. Fury walked over to the computer and provided aid to Natasha. Natasha resumed typing and uploaded everything to the Net. When she was finished uploading, she looked at her mobile.

"Done. And it's trending." she commented. In reply, Pierce set off the pins, killing them.

* * *

**_Triskelion, SHIELD headquarters, Theodore Roosevelt Island, Potomac River;_ **

Rumlow had found out from a fellow HYDRA agent that Black Widow was in the council room, he instantly took off. Maria spotted him on a monitor.

"Falcon, Rumlow's headed for the Council." Maria warned.

"I'm on it." Sam said, as he took off. Falcon found Rumlow on the 41st floor and attacked him.

"This is gonna hurt. There are no prisoners with HYDRA, only order. And order only comes through pain. You ready for yours?" Rumlow declared.

"Man, shut the hell up." Sam retorted. They fought hand to hand. Both men were hellbent on gaining the upper hand.

All of sudden, a helicarrier crashed in the side of the building, catching Rumlow. The floor started to collapse. Sam was shocked;

"Please tell me you got those choppers in the air!" he promptly radioed to Natasha as he tried to out run the destruction.

"Sam, where are you?" Natasha asked as the duo got onto the helicopter.

"41st floor, northwest corner!" came the frantic reply.

"Got it! Stay where you are!" Natasha replied.

"Not an option! 41st floor! Forty first!" Sam exclaimed as he jumped out of the window.

"It's not like they put the floor numbers on the outside of the building." Fury snarked as the helicopter raced to catch Sam.

"Hill, where's Bucky and Steve? You got a location on those two?" Natasha asked.

* * *

**_conference room, overlooking Helicarrier bay;_ **

Maria got started, and the helicarriers turned on each other. Pierce watched.

"What a waste," he said as he turned, preparing to leave with Natasha when Fury spoke.

"You know, I would have taken a bullet for you." he said as he drew his gun. He fired, hitting Pierce. Pierce was dead before he hit the ground.

"Hail HYDRA." he gurgled. Fury and Natasha left the room, and got onto the helicopter.

* * *

**_Potomac River;_ **

Bucky and Steve were treading water, when Trip and Marc found them. They helped Bucky drag Steve to the shore.

During the chaos, Josef seized the chance to escape. He wasn't about to tangle with Barnes. There was a reason why everyone feared the notorious Winter Soldier!


	13. Testify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leaked information leads to a congressional hearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

Bucky and Steve woke up in the hospital to the tune of Marvin Gaye's 'Trouble Man' playing. Bucky was vastly relieved to see Steve on the other bed. Trip and Sam were seated at their bedside.

"On your right." Bucky groaned.

"On your left." Steve echoed. Trip gave them strange looks while Sam smiled.

* * *

**_Capitol Hill, Washington D.C.;  
_ **

Natasha was brought before the committee at the Capitol. After being sworn in, Natasha proceeded to answer questions.

"HYDRA was selling you lies, not intelligence." Natasha responded to a query.

"Many of which you seem to have had a personal hand in telling." a committee general retorted.

"Agent, you should know that there are some on this committee who feel, given your service record, for both this country and against it, that you belong in a penitentiary, not mouthing off on Capitol Hill."  a committee senator stated.

"You're not gonna put me in prison. You're not gonna put any of us in prison. You know why?" Natasha retorted.

"Because you need us. Yes, the world is a vulnerable place, and yes, we helped make it that way. But we're also the ones best qualified to defend it. So if you want to arrest me. You'll know where to find me." Natasha declared as she got up and left the building. Cameras flashed as the media followed her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dum Dum, Dernier, Gabe, and Peggy celebrated HYDRA's downfall. Finally, they were outed to the world, and SHIELD was free to rebuild.

"It's up to the next generation." Dum Dum was saying.

"What happens next?" Dernier wanted to know.

"Rebuild, fight HYDRA, make the world safer." Dum Dum listed.

"They can manage it, we just need to have faith in them." Gabe said.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve_ _'_ _s hotel suite;_ **

Bucky and Steve had alone time after they got out of the hospital. They stripped and got on the bed while Bucky grabbed the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and proceeded to prep Steve.

When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. He slowed it down and dragged it out.

"Hurry up!" Steve pleaded.

"Nope, we just got out of the hospital." came the reply. Steve groaned before giving it up as a lost cause. Twenty minutes passed before Bucky finally took pity on his lover and wrapped his fingers around the blond. Bucky stroked Steve to orgasm. Steve came all over their stomachs with a scream. Bucky held out for a bit, before coming deep inside of his love. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_Life beyond HYDRA-gate;_ **

Phil was made the new director of SHIELD. The remaining surviving SHIELD members regrouped and started the rebuilding progress. Maria and Sharon helped out while Fury left to continue fighting HYDRA. Trip returned to the Avengers.

In the meantime, Senator Sterns was arrested by the FBI. Rumlow was brought into the hospital under guard. The stragglers were arrested by alphabet agencies around the world. HYDRA being revealed brought everything out in the open. But SHIELD would rebuild and return better than before.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are brought up to speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. Scarlet Blight will be updated tmw.

**_underground base, Sokovia;_ **

Dr. List met with Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. They walked through the lab. Loki's scepter was on a table. The duo discussed the failure of Project Insight and the fact that HYDRA was now exposed.

"It's over, Fury has released everything to the public." Dr. List was saying.

"Everything he knows about." Von Strucker corrected.

"Von Strucker, if they get word about our work here, if they find out we serve HYDRA..." Dr. List queried.

"HYDRA, SHIELD, two sides of the same coin that's no longer currency. What we have is worth more than any of them ever knew. We've only scratched the surface and already..." came the reply. They walked out of the lab and through the base.

"There are other facilities doing HYDRA's good work around the world. We'll feed them to Captain America and his colorful friends. Keep them off our scent." the Baron reassured.

"What about the volunteers?" Dr. List wanted to know.

"The dead will be buried so deep their own ghosts won't be able to find them." Von strucker responded.

"And the survivors?" Dr. List queried. They looked over at a pair of glass cells. Pietro was a blur as he sped all over his cell. Next door, Wanda's hands glowed red as she moved objects with her mind.

"The twins. Sooner or later, they will meet the twins. It's not a world of spies anymore, not even a world of heroes. This is the age of miracles, doctor. There's nothing more horrifying than a miracle." Von strucker declared.

* * *

**_Avengers base, New York City, New York;_ **

Thor and Jane met with Erik, Bruce, and Hope. Thor was deeply confused, while Bruce wasn't as surprised. The others were shocked.

"Of all things for SHIELD to be hiding, I never expected it to be HYDRA." Hope was saying.

"Darcy is going to be saying; 'I told you so' for a very long time. She's always distrusted them." Jane sighed. Erik grimaced.

"SHIELD didn't make a very good first impression." he explained.

"Understandable." Bruce nodded.

"But now, SHIELD is going to be way selective about who they recruit this time around." Hope warned.

* * *

In the meantime, Sharon visited Peggy and the living Howling Commandos. The group was relieved that HYDRA was now in the open. They could no longer hide their criminal activities.

"Phil Coulson is the new director." Sharon was saying.

"What about Trip?" Gabe asked.

"He went back to the Avengers. Bucky and Steve decided to stay in the US for now." Sharon recalled. She continued to fill them in the latest news.

"It was nice seeing you despite the circumstances." Peggy smiled.

* * *

**_Avengers base;  
_ **

The Avengers sat in on a meeting with Fury. They gathered in the meeting room.

"What is this about?" Hope wanted to know.

"Please help me fight HYDRA." Fury requested.

"Yes, we'll help." they replied.

"Great. Let's begin." Fury smiled.

"Here is the intel." he said, handing out a disk.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, Avengers headquarters;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone in their room. They kissed passionately as they stripped. When they were naked, they got onto the bed while Bucky grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his love. The pace was slow and steady.

A long time later, Bucky sped up the pace and wrapped his fingers around Steve. He started stroking. Minutes later, Steve screamed as he came all over their stomachs. Bucky held out for a bit, before coming deep inside of his love. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.

Things had come full circle. Bucky and Steve had kept their promise to their friends and dealt with HYDRA. The Avengers and the new SHIELD incarnation had quite the fight ahead of them. But they would prevail.


End file.
